Why Toph NEVER Rides With Sokka
by MEGA-TOPH
Summary: The Sequel to "There's Death in it's eyes!". It's a one shot explaining why Toph never rides with Sokka. FUNNY! Features the whole Gaang!


Why Toph never rides with Sokka

Why Toph never rides with Sokka.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar in this moment in time but I'll let you know if I do come to acquire it.

--

"OH MY GOSH TOPH!!" From what she could tell, _(which wasn't much given the state of things)_ Sokka was cradling her in his arms, "Toph are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Gee Sokka." Even with what must have been a concussion, Toph could still find the sarcasm that had become oh so more necessary in joining the Avatar's group. "I'd tell you but I think there's something wrong with my vision!"

She felt Sokka's body slump and that was the last of it.

--

Toph awoke wrapped up in something that smelt like dirty socks… _Wait! Dirty socks?!_

"EEEEWWWWW!!" She shot up and out of Sokka's sleeping bag and tried to put as much distance between her and the smelly thing when she realised that she was in camp and nobody else was there.

She brought herself to her full height and stomped her right foot firmly into the earth.

She focused on her other senses as the vibrations spread out beneath her. The smell of dew was in the air _so it must be early morning _she thought. _Where is everybody then?_

As if the earth was answering her question, the familiar vibrations of her friends returned to her. She frowned. They were with two people she'd never met before. They were with these people and were tense. _Why wouldn't they notify her of a potential enemy?_ Toph's frown turned into a smile. _Why wouldn't they notify her of a potential __**fight! **_

She made her way with practised stealth through the forest and towards her friends when a strange thought suddenly struck her.

_**What happened?...**_

There was a hole in her memory. The last thing she remembered of yesterday was waking up, having some breakfast with the gang. Aang left briefly on what he called _"Avatar Business"_ and then…

_Flashback _

"_Hey guys!" Aang sprinted into the camp so fast Toph couldn't feel any vibrations. He must've been air bending._

"_Guys!" Aang continued. He seemed pretty excited about something. He was hopping from foot to foot and never stayed in the same spot for more than half a second._

_Katara looked up from her organising of the group's stores and Sokka was still in bed._

_Toph focused her 'sight' back on the ever increasingly annoying air bender. She sighed and bended the earth around his feet so he would stay still._

_Aang fell over with an 'oof!' and his feet still bent into the earth. _

_Toph felt Katara and Sokka's unconcerned glances upon her as she stepped towards Aang as he earth bended his feet out of the ground and stood up, brushing himself off._

"_What is it Twinkle toes?" Toph mused, "Did you finally find your brain?"_

_Aang brushed off Toph's question along with the dirt. He was in too good a mood to fight, "No Toph. I found something better!" He made a wide grin, which made Katara laugh. _

"_Oh?…" Sokka stood up and sheathed his boomerang in its pouch, "And what is better than finding your brain. I never knew you lost it in the first place but now I can definitely tell."_

_Sokka joined in giggling with Toph._

_Aang was not amused. Still, for the sake of a day packed full of fun, he did not stop them._

"_Well I found a pack of Zebra-giraffes and they look like they need to be ridden…"_

_There was a collective groan from the two water tribe siblings, Toph on the other hand was not aware of the Avatar's obsession with animals and riding them._

"_You want to ride Zebra-giraffes?" she inquired. She'd never actually 'seen' a Zebra-giraffe, but she's heard of them from stories her maid had told her when she was little. Toph remembered that she had always been fascinated by the animals well talked of grace. She wouldn't mind checking out these creatures, if only to settle her own curiosity rather than the Avatar's obsession. _

_Aang had left Toph with her thoughts and was begging Katara and Sokka to go._

_Toph's voice cut Aang's whines short, "Sure why not."_

--

She could remember nothing after that. It didn't seem natural that she couldn't remember a day with an animal she'd been waiting her whole life to 'see'. She couldn't even remember going to bed none the less in Sokka's funky sleeping bag.

She gagged at the thought.

Toph was snapped out of her thoughts by the approach of her friends. The two people from earlier were now absent. _How long had she been standing there?_

They were closer now. "Toph!" It was Sokka. He and the others seemed startled to see her there. _What were they hiding?_

Her friend's startled heartbeats turned into heartbeats of anxiety. Before she could react Katara had her in a fierce embrace, voice laced with motherly concern "Toph you're okay we were so worried when you didn't wake up!"

"What happened?" It was all she could say.

Katara held her at arms length. Sokka and Aang were behind her now and rather confused.

"You don't remember?" Aang leaned forward, "Nothing?"

Toph was frustrated. In fact never before in her entire life had she felt such frustration. _Why don't I remember? Where are my memories? Nobody has the right to take them they're MINE!_

Aang, Katara and Sokka watched the flurry of emotion cross the small girl's face. Katara hugged Toph, more gently this time, "Oh Toph you poor thi…"

Katara found herself flying over Aang and Sokka and into the trees above.

Toph was mad. They knew she didn't like to be babied but of course Katara had to cross that like. Sokka and Aang gulped and backed away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I WANT ANSWERS! NOW!!"

A distant 'thud' was heard as Katara landed about fifty feet away.

"Toph" Sokka had the guts to step forwards a little, "Why don't we head back to camp…" He looked over to Aang, hinting him to say something.

"Y-Yeah… Toph… Uuhh, we could make some tea and, you know… Talk?" Aang's voice had reached dangerously high levels. Anything could set the girl into some kind of earth bending fury. Aang shifted, Sokka sweated and in the distance Katara groaned.

The earth shook.

"We'll tell you everything!" Sokka added.

Toph nodded and headed back to camp. Sokka and Aang simultaneously let go of their breaths that they had been holding.

--

Back at camp, Katara was healing her many bruises and muttering things under her breath, having lost concern for Toph… Of course, a little was left.

Aang was trying to make his best to make some tea and Sokka was in the motion of sitting down when Toph earth bended a small pebble which hit him square between the eyes and made him loose balance.

"Well?" Toph stated. "Start."

Katara was standing by Aang and bended the tea into four cups and gave them out to each member before sitting down, "First Toph, tell us what you do remember. We don't want to tell you what you already know."

"Fair enough" Toph hated to agree but it was true, "The last I remember is…"

--

"Well" Aang said, "You definitely stopped right before the interesting part."

Toph turned her sightless gaze to Aang, "Something happened with the Zebra-giraffes?"

"You could say that." Sokka who had been un characteristically quiet spoke up.

Aang continued, "You see Toph…" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Out with it already!" She demanded.

Aang took a deep breath with his air bending, "We decided to ride the Zebra-giraffes and you didn't want to so _(Toph noticed Sokka's heart speed up and intensify)_ Sokka picked you up and put you on the back of his Zebra-giraffe and you freaked out and the Zebra-giraffe started running and Sokka panicked and you may have fallen off and hit your head and…"

"WHAT!" Toph screeched.

Sokka was already on his feet and backing away, "Toph I…"

She growled. It would be more fun if she did this the old fashioned way. With an evil snarl Toph leapt for the terrified water tribe warrior as he screamed like a girl and proceeded to flee into the surrounding forest.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" In a few seconds Toph had vanished into the green bushes, close on Sokka's trail.

Katara turned from where Toph had been and back to Aang.

"You know Aang, you didn't have to tell her the whole story. She wouldn't have known the difference, it's not like you would've been lying…" She trailed off.

Aang sighed and took a sip of his tea, "I know… I just couldn't help it." At that Aang winked at Katara and she chucked.

"I SMELL FEAR!" Toph's shout split through their moment. Aang felt the ground move, followed by another girly scream…

He smiled, "Just couldn't help it."

--

**A/N: Oh yeah this has got to be my favourite one!**


End file.
